


operation: Citadel

by thedyslexicwizard



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Original Character(s), Parents Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyslexicwizard/pseuds/thedyslexicwizard
Summary: The world has always been split in twoThere are the two rivalling empires the red and blue respectively.They have always hatted each other from the very beginning.As the world evolved as so did its people.The kingdoms have censored magic from the majority hiding its very existence.Only a few can use magic and they are prised by the kingdoms eliteThe red empire holds the most advanced technology in the world.They have the most advanced magic too.The blue hold the largest military and magical populationThey are highly religious and are narrow-minded.Magic has rules and ethics like everything even some types of magic are kept away from the most experiencedWar has broken out again but will this be the first of its kind or the last?





	1. this red fox

A jet-black truck hurtled down the winding gravel road the stones leaping out of the way of its tires the truck almost silent in this massive forest. The back of the truck filled with soldiers all holding a very familiar 1000 yard stare, but one didn't hold the 1000 yard-stare a red fox equipped in a different set of gear, grenades replaced with a series of books all with this unusual text on them, that gained a few quick glares. He was nervous that was obvious as he was scanning one of his books repeatedly, a short cough escaped his muzzle (his best way of breaking this awkward silence) asking the clean white vixen in front of his cautiously "so what’s your name?"

The vixen barely noticing the question looked up " sorry what was that"

The red fox asked again keeping the same cautiousness " what’s your name" 

Before she could respond a grey hare with black stripes on his face said, "are you trying to hit on my wife?" 

"Oh no. I'm actually a taken mammal myself,” the red fox said in response gesturing to the gold ring with a purple gem-like material stretching along the middle.

"Jack can I respond," she asked her husband. He nodded "sorry my names Skye. What’s yours?” she continued 

The fox replied with a visible sigh "the names Nick Wilde" 

The expected comment arose from a tiger sitting close to the door "you don't look like a soldier" 

"That because I'm..." the door that separated the truck flung open revealing a cape buffalo in general's uniform at that exact moment all the soldiers changed their posture into an alert state, apart from this odd red fox. " now Wilde were you going to tell them what you are"

"No general Bogo I wasn't," the Fox said calmly

"If I may sir,” the hare asked, the Buffalo nodded "What are we the one of if not the most elite squad in the capital garrison doing with him in our squad?"

"That is classified under the king's order" Bogo replied looking towards Nick 

"Why the hell is it classified under the king rule?!" the tiger that wasn't that fond of the Fox asked in outrage

"Wilde got the note?"

Nick stood up pulling a folded note with a wax stamp with the kingdoms insignia of a dragon upon it "of course I do" handing it to Bogo

"Now do you believe me? The true mission objective is only known by a few and this includes Mr. Wilde but your job is to escort him" the Buffalo said his voice almost shaking the truck

The tiger with his arms crossed spouted, "I still don't believe we have to work with that fox. Can I get that note?"

"Of course you can" the fox respond seeing the distrust the tiger had in him. Bogo walked over towards the tiger handing him the note.

The tiger’s eyes shot in awe "it is a letter from the king alright" 

"Can I have the note back now?" Nick asked politely. The tiger's paws gripped the sheet of paper jolting his paws in opposite direction the paper was expected to rip but even with the tiger’s strength it held together emitting a strange aura. Which seemed to confuse everyone except Nick and Bogo.

"If you did rip that it would be treason and we wouldn't want that,” the Fox said sarcastically

Bogo ripped the note out the tiger’s paws and gave it back to Nick "thank you Bogo" Nick placing the note in his back pocket 

It was only a matter of minutes before they were at their drop point in the middle of nowhere. They were in enemy territory; the only one knew the main objective and the rest were still confused with the note. 


	2. Wait magic is real!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue 
> 
> Purity and Corruption
> 
> The church of The Black Dragon
> 
> The church of the 12 angels 
> 
> One hold to much power and lies about there name  
> The other church built an empire.
> 
> they both exist holding a knife to the others throat

"Ok we need to go north" nick ordered 

"How far" jack asked 

"That is classified" the fox quickly responded 

"Of course it is" the Tiger responded rolling his eye while bringing up his AR to his chest the rest were fine with that order and followed the fox

There was something surreal about leading a squad through a forest in enemy territory in the dead of night not knowing if the enemy is sitting around the corner. Something felt so wrong about this land. Most were blind or blinded by this difference but Nick grew up being told about this difference and how their magic was the same yet incredibly different. From the accounts, he has read the closer to their capital he got the stronger this difference grew enough to make him feel physically sick. His father always told Nick the tails of the kings before, The Black Dragon and other things that defined the empire he, his wife and his children belong to, all until he died. 'Damn believers in the cult' Nick thought sinisterly looking up seeing concrete buildings some with signs in a foreign writing.

"Can you read that shit. Ay Fox" the tiger shouted

"Keep quiet and I'm not a linguist" Nick responded quietly

"Fang keep your mouth shut. I think if he's the head of a classified mission he can get a few favours from our higher ups" Jack interjected giving a stern look even through infrared goggles. Nick surveyed the squad he was assigned to. You had the married couple Jack Savage the advanced tactics expert and Skye savage the sharpshooter, the tiger who hated his very guts Michael Fangmeyer the heavy weapons expert, they were the talkative bunch then there was a wolf if Nick was right it was Larry Howlsly or Gary the one who knew how to get mammals to talk in Certain ways, then a few others he forgot the name to. They weren't the Royal guard by any means but they had a reputation of getting the Op done. They were called the blood mantises. "Nick I see some movement, over there," Hare said. That caught his attention 

"Ok can we get closer?”

Everyone ceased talking as they silently navigated through the abandoned town. 

"There are 20 of them were outnumbered 2:1" Skye commented as she scouted the enemy position through the scope of her heavily customised rifle "I can cut the lights they don't seem to have night vision." everyone else moved into a more favourable position. Nick readied himself, as this was his first engagement against a target that would actively try to kill him. Giving the clear a slight metallic tink hung in the air for a second after is cut through the wires that gave them light like a flaming hot knife through butter. The whole town went black nothing but the confused chatter of the enemy. With a Thud the once alive black bear now had his mind sprayed across the street. "AVĀSGHT!" now the street lit up in the all-consuming fire of conflict. Jack was constantly moving always trying to flank them. Nick used his custom machine pistol it spat out bullets laced in fire, they all passed it up as incendiary. Fang catching a glimpse of what type of bullets were being fired and it made no sense, loading normal rounds and they end up covered in fire. That isn't normal.

"FUCK!" the vixen screeched as she fell from her high ground "I've been hit". The scream was heard by Nick and her husband

"SKYE!?"

"KEEP FIRING JACK" the hare immediately obeyed and continued firing 

"Skye lay down" the fox quickly dashed over towards vixen seeing her once snow white fur now corrupted with her own scarlet blood. She followed his command even with the stabbing pain overwhelming her. The Fox quickly place his paw over the wound. "Mayé canoe deva" (gods heal you) he muttered, the exact meaning of the word passed over the Vixens head, the light around the wound started to glow a warm light yellow "Wait what!?" the vixen said in confusion, the gaping red hole started unnatural closing itself "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She practically screamed at the unnatural sight. "I should expect this" Nick mumbled placing his paw over his emerald eyes. "I'll explain later" he continued. Pulling the vixen to better cover. he felt the ground shake and heard the vicious sound of the road being crushed under an enormous mass. "A FUCKIN TANK REALY A FUCKIN TANK" the wolf yelled. The enormous machine was painted white with dark blue highlights and it had some text sprawled on it. It was an almost exact copy of the tank that they were accustomed to. 'A Pathfinder. Shit, they know' the red fox commented sinisterly in his head. They could hear cheering from the opposing side "Na keś bùl squë"

"That’s an exact copy of our tank"

"No shit Jack" the fox called out " ill take care of this" Nick standing up out of cover raising his arm up and yelling "va'i'a" (lightning) a massive light blue bolt shot from the fox's finger and struck the tank. The tank shock from the bolt and it stopped the barrel dropping down its spotlight shut down sending the main street into the darkness. The spot of impact had turned to a molten slag. “That gives us about a minute" Nick shouted out. All of the others shouted in synchrony "WHAT THE HELL!" Nick quickly returned " I'll explain after." they could hear the once cheers now to very sour insults that were happily lost in translation. "DID I SAY STOP? KILL THEM" Nick now fully embracing what he had to do, yet he felt cold empty he knew the ones he was fighting were mammals but he couldn't see them as mammals. The squad looked in shock the lively fox showed the cold killer hidden inside "YES SIR" they all listened and continued hailing bullets in the general direction of the enemy. The confrontation felt like it stretched out for eternity and the place now started to reek like death. The vicious engine of the damned tank started to shake the battlefield again. The squad tried to damage the tank it was a copy of the wyvern a tank that was renowned for being very sturdy. Nick quickly popped out of cover and pointed at the barrel and muttered the word "marhrì" (ward) the tank turned it massive cannon towards the lone red fox who was just standing there.'thunk' the heavy cannon fired shaking the air, the tank barrel was violently ripped apart shrouding the machine in a cloak of fire. "I hęł ktî" the enemy shouted in shock as their very saviour was destroyed in front of them. The massive weight of the tank tipped itself over. The beast lay dead killed by its own weapon. The stunned enemy made for sitting ducks; they all fell one by one. Looking at the time Nick noticed how the fight only lasted 8 minutes. They all stood up and looked at the fox in a state of confusion. "What the hell are you?!" the once looming tiger asked in shock "I'm just a simple red fox” Nick returned.

"NO THATS BULLSHIT! ... You did that" the hare spoke up pointing towards the tank

"Ok... you're saying it wrong. I am a red fox but I am different in one major way. Can anyone guess what it is" Nick returned this time a bit more cautious

"Magic?" an otter that Nick had completely forgotten the name to said, doubting his very answer

"What’s your name?"

"Otterton" he replied

"Well Otterton you actually got that right." nick returned " **it did say hide it from them until I had to use it. Soooo this isn't treason...good"** nick muttered under his breath(bold is the inert language of magic)

"WAIT MAGIC IS REAL!?" all of them said in synchrony all in shock at how nonchalant this fox was about magic.

"I'll go into detail tomorrow because I think we need to leave this area ASAP also someone help Skye I basically cauterised the wound,niNick said leaving the building.

Skye’s husband and otterton helped Skye up on her feet, the tiger grabbing her rifle and carried it on his shoulder. They walked past the behemoth of a wreckage. The warped metal still resonated with heat from the explosion, he could only imagine what the operators now looked like contorted pieces of smouldering flesh that used to be mammals with dreams and a family they weren't much different from him. Looking over the cover the enemies were using seeing one deer holding a bloodstained photo of what Nick could only assume was the family to the deer. Looking up towards the lifeless body of the dear a clean hole through its right eye spilling once hopes and dreams all across the floor. "Welcome to your first day feeling like a monster" the wolf spoke up. He was obviously used to these sights they all were. 'All this could have been avoided if the cult wasn't a thing. Yay for me and my wishful thinking. They had pathfinders; I need to speak to the general' "who's the comms guy? I need to talk to the general" Nick asked in urgency. A capybara walked up with a radio in his paw "I am", Nick hastefully taking the radio and using it "this is Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Authorization code Victor 11 Delta Bravo... **hellwalker**." 

A feminine mechanical voice responded "Hello Mr Wilde. Who do you need to speak with”?

"Field general Bogo"

The voice replied "access code"

"Gamma Alfa Zulu Echo Lima Lima Echo" 

"Access granted" the mechanical voice stop to the clutter of what Nick could assume that Bogo was rapidly shifting around.

"Who is this" the buffalo's voice rang through the radio

"This is Wilde sir and we have encountered a problem"

"What is that?" 

"We have encountered a pathfinder and I can assume there are only more protecting the **archive** "

"Remember I do not understand that language Wilde"

"Sorry sir the objective"

"What do you need me to do”?

"I need you to surround and cut off supply and stop them from reinforcing the objective sir"

"Ok Wilde don't get ballsy"

The mechanical voice came back "communication terminated" 

Nick moved the radio away from his ear and singled for them to continue moving.

* * *

They found a quite space in the surrounding forest to set up camp. Nick was happy to get some rest his heart was still racing after that fight; the others were happy to get some rest they were still fearful of this fox and in awe because of the sight they saw. The tiger volunteered to be the first to be a lookout. Jack was asleep leaning on Skye side; she had a sling supporting her left arm the vixen held a calm smile at the red fox.

Her soft voice spoke up" thank you" 

"For what" nick returned not trying to take praise 

"Saving me" 

"I assumed you two had kids back in the capital waiting for their mum and dad to get home. I would have saved you either way"

Skye cocking her head to the side "we can't have kids"

"My wife is a rabbit and we have two kids a ten-year-old boy named James after my father and a five-year-old girl named Velvet who's starting school soon" Nick responded seeming surprised at the vixens remark

"I thought pred and prey couldn't have kids"

"Well that something you could do when you get home, have kids"

The vixen looking visibly excited respond "I think we should now get some sleep"

Nick agreed and quickly fell asleep he wasn't trained for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head cannon this world has a vast amount of languages. The main language of the red empire (yes they don't have any other name) Their language is english mixed with latin and other germanic languages and a touch of Scandinavian and the further you move away from the capital the more the language changes. There are languages that have come from specific provinces this happens in both empires. So this has been translated because it would make no sense otherwise. The language of the blue empire is just a massive mix of different types of languages so basically a very difficult language to learn as an 2nd language. The language of magic is a 'dead' language as in the species that created the language is very very dead. but it doesn't sound like anything on earth there is an inert language of magic which is used as a second language by nick and other mammals gifted with magic. 
> 
>  and if anyone can figure out what bogo's code is. i give you a thumbs up. 
> 
> ( I did get sorta this idea off of the series "fluency" (it an amazing read i recommend it to anyone ))  
> but i hope you like it :)


	3. Home

**5 years** **before current events**

* * *

The lively city breathes ever so loudly. The unhappy honks of drivers filled the street helping the ever-odd symphony of mammals moving around all with a goal in mind. An ever-soft light crept into the sleek modern flat. The dust hovered ever so lightly above the light brown carpet as to not awaken the sleeping mammals. The grey hare woke first with a loud yawn quickly followed by his wife the laboratory white vixen. "Hello darling" the hare said followed by him kissing his wife's cheek lovingly. "Are you going past Otterton's? It is our anniversary soon" Skye sleepily asked. "Why don't we both go, I remember him asking to speak with us." jack spoke up. The she-fox non-verbally replied, agreeing. They both slipped out of bed quickly dressing themselves in there standard issue casual military clothing, a black t-shirt with an embroiled dragon on the back and also what garrison they belong to, and a set of long black cargo pants. They weren't on duty since this was a time of ‘peace’; they had all the time in the world to do what they wanted. They strolled out of their bedroom to an equally clean living room and dining room with the clean white kitchen attached. Breakfast was simple sky had a salmon steak with some salad on the side while jack had a vegetable stew, the leftovers anyway. Jack never truly understood how someone could eat a previously alive creature, he had never actually had bug. But he loved his wife and doesn't really care about what other animals eat. The salmon fillet disappeared quickly down the mouth of the vixen, jack finished slightly later. Taking the plate and bowl placing them in the dishwasher and turning it on he walked to the door were his wife was waiting. 

* * *

Nick was always different from the average fox. First of all his family for many generations have had the gift of magic and were renowned for it, secondly he was married to a bunny and has two biological kids with her; a boy, James proudly named after Nick's father who died when nick was 8 and a girl named Velvet who is only a few months old. Nick awoke to the sun ever so slightly piercing the thick crimson silk curtains that covered the window. He could feel his wife still sleeping beside him. She sleeps like a rock most of the time. Nick slid out of bed as to awake his wife and then dressing in his usual green Hawaiian shirt and kaki slacks. Quietly opening the door to see his son dressed in a white polo shirt and a pair black shorts and ready for school. James had rust colored fur and was built more like bunny but with obvious differences his ears were shorter and ended at a tip, his tail was around half the length of a foxes and had white streaks through it. his muzzle protruded out from his face more then a bunny. He was a hybrid that was clear. But he still had friends and his family still loved him with all their heart. "Good morning daddy" he said quietly. Nick smiled "good morning James. I see your ready for school"

"Yes and I helped Velvet"

As soon as nick heard that he was struck with a little bit of panic. “Good boy James” Nick lied as he moved towards Velvet's room, seeing her awake squirming in her cot. Velvet looked more like a fox by nature she had her mothers coloring but at the very end of her arms and legs the started to look more sooty like her father. She had longer ears then a fox, not by much anyway. She had a shorter tail and her muzzle was shorter and her nose was pink. When she saw her father her arms were outstretched trying to grasp him playfully. Nick picked his daughter up and brought her to his chest she was dressed in a royal purple one piece. It didn't clash with her fur but it didn't match perfectly ether. Nick scratched her behind her ears, she purred softly and cuddled her father. Nick before leaving checked his wife as she was still sleeping in their massive bed; Velvet tried to reach for her mother and started to make a fuss about it. Nick said reassuringly to his daughter "mommy bun is sleeping". Nick walked to the door Velvet in his arms and James by his side he opened the door to the town he has known his whole life. hash va seia or in common tongue the village of common magic.

* * *

Jack and Skye walked down the bustling street gaining a few nods from other wearing the same gear they are. Ottertons wife owned a nice little florist shop they had two kids, both from what they heard were preforming amazingly in school. The aroma grew as they moved closer, the air was sweet and beautiful but it mad jack hungry even if he did have breakfast not that long ago. He was a hare after all he did eat flowers. When they arrived Emmitt greeted them. Both of his kids were helping with the shop. He quickly asked his wife in their language what could only be assumed as "I'm going to talk to them inside" they followed him up a few flights of stairs into his apartment. It still was clean and hi tech but had some clothes laying on the ground and some paintings from his children one of whom shows Emmitt holding a gun and killing the 'bad mammals'. "So you listened to me"

"So what did you bring us here for?" jack asked politely

"I've heard from some friends in the garrison. They are mobilising, so expect something big to happen" the otter said while taking a seat on the brown sofa.

"So another war. Are they that blind that their trying to start another war" Skye responded in frustration

"My kids were born in this 'peace' time and I don't want them to know the horrors of war first paw (first hand)"

"Fucking blue pawns" both Jack and Skye muttered to themselves 

"When I was back home at Drakspher I played plenty of games based on the horrors of war." Skye said almost proudly 

"You were a kit and no mammals died and you could only imagine what war looked like" Emmitt responded

After a few more minuets of talking they parted. Jack brought some flowers for his anniversary "that will be 1359 Dramere" Mrs Otterton said to Jack. The hare took out his wallet and started pulling some maroon bills and placing them and grabbing some coins "how about you take 1360. I can't be bothered to take the single Dramere" the otter took the money and passed the flowers to jack he quickly passed them to his wife for fear that he might snack on them. They didn't return directly home since the markets were on. A mass of mammals moving down one street with vendors on the side shouting in there own language I have the cheapest stuff or what ever they were selling. But Skye caught a voice that was familiar to her. She rushed down towards the voice to see one of her old friends another arctic vixen with some black strands of fur running through her fur. Jack followed his wife towards the unfamiliar vixen; he heard the talking in their first tongue which jack couldn't understand.

"Emily!?" Skye announced to her old friend

"Skye? omg it is you!"

"how have you been?"

"good. moved here recently, you?" 

"I've been great. I joined the army and I got married" 

"well those eyes were good for something. Whom did you get married to?"

"see that hare he is my husband." Skye said "Jack say hello" she continued in common tongue. jack politely waved to the unfamiliar vixen.

"well you were different in a good way. how’s Samantha?" Emily continued in her first tongue 

"she's been good. got a good paying job too" 

"so how long you been married for?"

"almost five years" 

"that’s good" Emily said 

after what felt like an eternity for Jack they left for home after Skye brought some of her child hood treats.

* * *

the walk to the school wasn't long it was a simple leisurely stroll towards it. His close friend Lucas Wolford only stopped him. he stopped at the lights even though cars were basically never used. he didn't want to be scolded by his wife. out of all the thing that he could be embarrassed about is being scolded by his wife she was part of the magical police and it felt absolutely shameful being scolded by her and to be honest the magical police department didn't do all that much. but his wife enjoyed the job. they arrived at school. nick tided James collar and kissed him on his for head. "have a great day at school." James smiled ever so lovingly towards his father. James turned around and headed towards the large menacing fenced complex

"Morning nick" a voice called from behind

"Oh hey Ethan" Nick returned facing the goat that called his name.

"I can see you brought Velvet, and she is as cute as you say she is" cooed towards the sleeping kit

"Judy would shoot you if she heard that" Nick returned

"I am her boss. technically "

" technically your the boss to everyone here."

"perks of the Arch Mage" Ethan replied bringing his eyes up to meet with the foxes.

"what was your score again?" Nick asked in curiosity

"982 out of 1000 yours was 870 something" he returned back

"873 I’m happy with it and also can you tell Oscar to stop bullying James"

"sure,Nick," he said looking towards his pocket. pulling out his phone "the king is calling me I can't say no, see ya Nick" 

nick retuned "see ya later" seeing the goat move away and talking on his phone. he turned his head to Velvet who was starting to wake and fussing about it. he headed back home. finding his wife had just finished changing into her police uniform. it was black with some red highlights she had the Kevlar fibre vest on that fitted over her chest. " I assume you took James to school and you took Velvet with you," she said her back still towards her husband. "Yep James is now at school and I ran into Luke and Ethan. and I think someone wants to hug their mommy." Nick returned walking further into their room. Judy turned around and took Velvet fNick's arms. she happy purred in her mother arms and tried to swat at her gold badge. " mommy needs to go to work now" Judy cooed to Velvet while she placed her on the jet-black silk bed sheets. she started to crawl towards her mother. nick now sitting on the bed holding velvet back "could you pick up James my **sly bunny**?"

"of course I can my **dumb fox** " with that Judy left for work. now Nick had to do was look after their kit for several hours.

"Ok Velvet chose one. the toy, the carrot pen, the 10000 Dramere note or the magical tome?" he said to his kit that was sitting there studying the assortment of items in front of her. She crawled passed all of them as sat in front of her father placing her tiny sooty paw on his knee. nick chuckled " chose one of them not me. I did this to your brother he did the same thing that you are doing now" picking up Velvet and placing her back were she originally started. "chose one" nick gestured towards all of the items. after doing this a few time and Velvet not learning nick finally accepted her choice and brought her in for a hug, velvet had a quaint little smile on her face. the rest of the day nick had velvet sit in front of the TV while nick was reading over his notes. it didn't feel like long before the whole family was back at home all siting in-front of the massive TV watching one of those Harry trotter films just to laugh at it and how it portrayed magic. the screen turned to into the flag and read Royal transmission 

* * *

there was usually some thing good on TV at this time some action thriller or even a murder mystery. they both looked at the channels as they were flicking through the channels finding something enjoyable to watch maybe even one of those Harry Trotter film about magic. Skye was happy eating the treats she brought earlier in the day and trying to savor them while Jack was flicking through the channels then the screen read Royal transmission it showed the King standing there. he was a lion who was incredibly well dressed with his true black business suit and beautiful gold crown incrusted with many jewels on his head. this was a big deal the king had his crown on. was this war?

* * *

"Hello citizens of the red empire it saddens me to tell you that we are now at war with the blue empire. they assaulted occupied territory and slaughtered most of the soldiers helping keeping the place safe. now I call upon all soldiers to go to you local garrison to train and prepare for now we are at war." the king said to the camera he hated that they went to war because of their religion and how the church of the black dragon was some how a cult of worshipers of evil. "this is war" he muttered to himself leaving the studio he had in his palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you like me giving some background information about this universe.
> 
> i hope your liking it so far.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Drakspher is a very snowy province of the red empire it is renowned for its mining and industry. the mammals are very hard working and kind. they have a pronounced culture and have the equivalent of a Russian accent and a more Russian language.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yes nick and Judy have kids. i can't help it. their to perfect together


End file.
